


Gillette

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Fluff, Sequence, cheesy pick up lines, season 8/9 spoilers i guess?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: something extremely fluffy like playing board games and tons of flirting from Gabe and a blushing reader who he thinks is adorable!<br/>Bonus: Gabriel finds out that you wear glasses and you really hate that about yourself so you're embarrassed about it but he tells you he thinks it's cute and actually kind of hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillette

“Sequence! I win!” you shouted victoriously as you raised your arms in the air.  
“What?!” Gabriel asked. “No, you can’t have a sequence already. You totally cheated.”  
“Or the Trickster can’t accept the fact that he’s not the best at everything,” you said.  
“Well, at least there’s one thing I know I’m the best at,” Gabriel replied as he winked.   
A blush crept onto your cheeks. “Okay, I think that’s enough sequence for now. I really should be getting back to-”  
“The Winchesters,” Gabriel interrupted you. “You can’t tell them I’m still alive. Angel witness protection, remember?”  
“I won’t tell them. But I can’t be spending all this time with you. Especially if we’re playing board games instead of finding a way to clean Metatron’s mess like we said we would,” you told him.   
“I understand...it’s just that…”  
“What?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“There are twenty angels in the world. Eleven are playing, eight are sleeping, and one of them is sitting right in front of me,” he replied, trying to mask a small smirk.   
You giggled. “We both know that’s not true, Gabe.”  
“Okay, yes, there are more than twenty angels in the world, but I’m pretty sure the part about one of them sitting in front of me was true,” Gabe said.  
You looked away, trying to hide a blush. “Gabriel, stop. We can’t do this.”  
“Come on, [Y/N], it’s me you’re talking to. I’m your best friend,” Gabriel said.   
“You’re also hitting on me so that you don’t have to fix your family’s mess,” you said, getting off your bed and putting your shoes on. “I’m seeing the Winchesters, Gabriel. If you’re still here when I get back, you better be doing something productive.”  
*//*  
When you got back from doing research with the Winchesters, you stepped into your apartment, dropping your stuff on the kitchen counter before going back into your room. You found a note on the bed, sitting on top of a box in silver wrapping paper with a black ribbon bow on it. You opened the note. _[Y/N], I hope you can forgive me for getting so caught up in you that I never want to stop making you smile._ You gently tore off the paper of the gift and held it in your hands. It was the board game ‘Sorry’.   
Suddenly, you heard the all too familiar creak of the threshold to your room. You turned around to see Gabe. “I’m sorry I messed up, [Y/N],” he said, a sincere look in his whiskey eyes.   
You were quiet for a while. You glanced down and stared at the ‘Sorry’ box, your face an emotionless expression. Your arms slacked and you looked back up at Gabriel, a questioning look on your face. “I bet I can kick your sorry ass in a game of Sorry,” you said, lips forming into a smile.  
Gabriel smiled and you sat down on your bed, getting the game set up in the middle.   
*//*  
“Nope, Gabe, you have to move backwards four. No other options,” you laughed.   
“But what if I-” Gabriel started.   
“Nope. Backwards four.”  
“Co-”  
“Backwards four, Gabe.”   
He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but when you gave him a glare, he pressed his lips together. After a moment of gazing at you, he asks, “Where do you hide your wings?”  
“Excuse me?” you said, your face turning beet red.  
“There’s no way you’re not an angel. You must be hiding your wings somewhere,” Gabriel said. “I’m going to find them someday, you know that?” he asked casually, still keeping up his game.   
You smiled but looked down. “Gabriel, I’m not an angel. I wish you’d stop calling me one.”  
“Why, sweetheart? It takes one to know one.” He winked.   
“Gabe… I know everything there is to know about angels. For hunters, anyway. I know that angel/human relationships are forbidden,” you told him.   
“First things first, God is gone. Daddy’s not home. Second, even if he were, that wouldn’t matter to me. I’m really good at hiding.”  
“Let’s just finish the game, okay Gabriel?” you asked.   
The smirk fell from his face and he nodded. “Okay.”  
*//*  
You were in your bed reading when you heard the flutter of wings and looked up to see Gabriel in your doorway. “Woah, hey there sexy librarian,” Gabriel said upon seeing you.   
You immediately pulled your reading glasses from your face and put your book down. “What are you doing here?” you asked, embarrassed he had seen you in your reading glasses. That was the one thing you hated about yourself- the only time your eyes didn’t function perfectly was when you were reading. Thus, the glasses.   
“Just checking in on my favorite ‘human’.” He still held up air quotes whenever he said human, as if you weren’t one. “But now seeing you wearing those glasses makes me a little more convinced of the idea that you’re human.”  
“Haha, very funny, Gabriel,” you said sarcastically. “Seriously, why are you here?”  
“I’ve been trying to find Metatron. It’s pretty difficult with Heaven shut down, I don’t have any access to my mojo. Same reason I’ve been hiding out here occasionally.”  
“I thought you’ve been hiding here because you’re weirdly obsessed with me?” you asked.   
“It’s not weird, but I am infatuated with you. And from what I can tell, you’re pretty fond of me, too,” Gabriel said.   
“Oh yeah, what makes you think that?” you countered.   
“C’mon, [Y/N]. You blush every time I compliment you or use a cheesy pickup line on you. You call me Gabe, unless you’re trying to be serious- only then do you call me Gabriel. We play board games to put off doing research on the angel tablet. And you’re adorable.”  
“Okay, I get it!” you said. “But why me?” you asked.   
“Why not you?” he replied.   
“I’m ordinary-”  
“Are you Gillette? Because you’re the best a man can get,” he said.  
“I’m not very slender-”  
“All those curves, and me with no brakes!” he said.   
“I’m not pretty-”  
“If you were a new hamburger at McDonald’s, you’d be a McGorgeous,” he said.   
“I have to wear glasses-”  
You hadn’t noticed, but as he had been giving you all of the bad pickup lines, he slowly stepped towards your bed, and by the time you brought up your glasses, he had kneeled by the edge of your bed and took your hand in his. “[Y/N], I don’t care about what you think you are on the outside. All I care about is who you really are on the inside. And what I know for a fact is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Angel or human. And I wish I could stay here with you forever. I wish I could stop screwing up with my words so I’d stop getting kicked out by you.” You chuckle. “I want to be the man you want me to be, [Y/N]. Not an angel that others want me to be. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.”  
You placed your free hand on his neck and curled your fingers in his hair, giving him a crooked smile. “You should know by now that I already am. I may kick you out a lot, but honey, it’s because I know if I don’t then I’ll give in to your advances. And I didn’t want to do that.”  
“Why not?” Gabriel asked, lifting his eyebrows.   
“I was scared. You’re the notorious Trickster- that might’ve had something to do with it. I didn’t think I was allowed to be selfish like that, I mean, I figured it was forbidden for a reason,” you admitted.   
Gabriel shook his head, leaning into your touch. “It’ll be okay, [Y/N]. I promise.”  
“We have to tell Sam and Dean you’re alive. But we can’t tell them about any of this, okay? And you have to promise to stay on task, no matter what. You won’t be getting any action until we figure all this out, got it?”  
“Then consider Heaven open and ready for business,” Gabriel said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be available on Tumblr tomorrow (Wednesday) @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
